


Inkbound

by virberos



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Come Marking, Consensual Sex, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Sex Pollen, V Survives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virberos/pseuds/virberos
Summary: When Dante and Vergil returned, they brought with them a new friend from the Underworld: the supposedly gone V. And from the start, Cassandra was nothing short of suspicious of him.Now, months after his arrival, Cassandra sees what really lies underneath the inked skin.
Relationships: V (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	Inkbound

It had been seven months since the return of Dante and Vergil, seven months since they brought a man that should have been, in all sense of the word, no more: V. Even with the twin’s explanation of his return, a ‘gift’ from the Qliphoth, born of Vergil’s and demon's blood, she couldn’t help but feel some manner of suspicion to the demon. The familiars, however, seemed more than happy to recognize V as their former master. 

Returning the familiars was...straining. Not because she had bonded with them (not that that wasn’t the case), but because the physical strain in giving the familiars back to their master. While she was certain they were thrilled at their return, all Cassandra remembered as she passed out from the effort was strikingly inhuman violet eyes.

Despite all of her suspicions, V acted exactly as she remembered him: cool and collected with a tongue of silver, gilt by poetry and a voice like honey. It seemed that he played the part of a meek low-ranking demon well, too weak to try and oppose the Sons of Sparda. Or Cassandra was overreacting in her suspicions of the demon. While the crew was away, V had settled himself into human life as the record manager of Devil May Cry, corresponding with Morrison in regards to information and new jobs. 

Even still, Cassandra had her suspicions. Underneath that veneer of humanity was still a demon, a child of the Underworld, of the Qliphoth no less. She still remembered those inhuman violet eyes from when she gave up the familiars to him. She just needed the proof that he was either an ally or an enemy. 

“So, Blutgang?” She asked. Morrison had come by with news of a possible devil arm in the forests of Germany, noting that they should get it before some poor human found it and was harmed by it. “Got anything about it?”

“Only local legend. It was apparently borne by a feared warrior named Maurice. However, he was felled by the Dark Knight Sparda when his bloodlust outweighed his reason. While the warrior was reportedly merely human, his battle prowess imbued itself into his curved sword, hence why it is a Devil Arm.” V explained. “Unfortunately, Dante and Vergil are away.”

“Which means I’m-”

“We.” He corrected her. Cassandra raised an eyebrow. “I’m coming with you on this excursion.” 

“Why? I can handle myself.”

“I would like to not be on the receiving side of Dante’s wrath if you do not return.” V pointed out. She let out a sigh. Of course, Dante’s protective streak was a mile wide as it was long. 

“You make a fair point. Any specific place we’re heading to in Germany?” 

“The forests outside of the town of Bremen. There’s a hidden church supposedly where Sparda and Maurice fought before Maurice was struck down. Blutgang was laid to rest in that very church, according to legend.” V explained. Cassandra nodded, looking over his shoulder to the information Morrison had left for them. Travel documents for them, the map of the local forest, marked with ruins of interest, the tickets they would need to traverse to the location, and a reservation for the local hotel for a week. 

“Pack your shit V. We’re heading to Germany.”

* * *

The full moon hung high in the sky, soft moonlight peering through the trees. Cassandra held up the lantern for V, the young man reading over the map. They had been meandering around various ruins all evening, as Blutgang’s presence would be easier to find in the cover of night. 

“How close are we to this set of ruins? I think we’ll need to take a break regardless of what we find.” Cassandra asked, looking to V. V glanced up, she briefly noticed violet in his eyes before they were back to their intense deep green.

“Not too much farther now. I can sense something demonic up ahead.” V said, closing the map and placing it in his bag. “Whether it is Blutgang or not, I cannot ascertain.” 

“Well, better than nothing.” She said. Through the treeline, she could see old vine-covered stone. Perhaps that was the church in question? She could only hope so as the trees thinned out to reveal the small ruin. In the moonlight, it wasn’t much more than stones and worn broken arches that were once windows. As they stepped inside, she noticed the deep purple flowers that grew all over the grassy ground. Cassandra walked to the small stone altar, inspecting it for any secret alcoves or buttons to push. 

“Curious…” She heard V murmur behind her. She looked back, noticing he was inspecting one of the flowers peering out from the ground. It seemed to have not bloomed yet. His inked hand delicately grazed the surface of the petals, as if afraid to harm the bloom-to-be. 

The bloom suddenly burst open, sending glittering pollen into V’s face. The man jumped back away with a surprised noise, followed by coughing and waving the pollen away. She walked over to him, resting a hand on his arm to support him.

“Startled?” She asked, a teasing smile on her face. V narrowed his eyes at her.

“No.” He lied, despite the growing blush on his cheeks. She looked around, noticing the other flowers began to bloom. Their blooming was considerably less startling than the one V had touched, but it seemed to be a reaction regardless. “These flowers…” 

“What about them?” She asked. “They look normal to me. Kinda reminds me of edelweiss flowers, except we’re not at the right elevation for them.” She passed a glance to V, who’s gaze was everywhere but her. “What’s the matter, V?” 

“It’s...becoming quite warm.” He murmured. Cassandra noticed his eyes had flickered back to that unnatural violet, aglow with demonic power. 

“Ok...what kind of warm? Bloodlust or regular lust?” She asked warily. “Because if it’s regular lust, I’m all ok with fucking it out.” 

“Are you?” He asked, eyebrow raised. Despite the effects of the pollen (maybe edelweisses had aphrodisiac pollen to demons?), he still seemed sane enough to ask for her consent. “I do not want you to agree out of obligation.” 

“And what would you do otherwise?” She asked. V closed his eyes and took in a breath.

“Hide away, until it passes. I do not wish for your hatred of me nor Dante’s wrath.” V explained. Cassandra blinked. While she had expected V to betray them all for power, like most demons (and V had to be mostly demon, at the very least), the thought to her and Dante’s feelings about the matter made her reconsider everything she knew about him. 

“How...considerate.” She murmured. V leaned onto her, his hands sliding across her midsection to hold her close. 

“Are you certain you wish for us to…” He trailed off, as if shy to actually say the word. She stared at him before nodding. V let out a soft exhale before pushing her back with a surprising amount of force. The alter stopped him from pushing her farther back but, given the wicked grin she saw on his lips, she wondered if it was intentional. He undid the clasp of her shrug and threw it off her body. His hands pulled down her dress roughly, the white cloth falling to the ground. He pushed her down onto her knees, letting out a soft pant. He tilted his head, regarding her with predatory curiosity, slit violet eyes aglow from the pollen.

“For all that bravado…” V murmured, his hand roughly undoing his pants and pulling them down to reveal a very obviously aroused cock. “You submit so easily to me.” His hand threaded through her hair. She looked up at him before carefully taking the tip into her mouth, earning a strained groan from him. Slowly, she bobbed her head on his cock, listening to his soft groans and pants. His hand curled, taking a fistful of her golden hair as she sucked his cock. V groaned, taking control of the pace by thrusting his cock into her mouth. Without warning, he pulled her off his cock, streaming seed onto her face and breasts. 

“You really had to make a mess, didn’t you?” Cassandra panted. V pulled her up onto the stone altar and took her legs, pressing them down against her. She stared at him, eyes wide. His smile remained predatory, the curiosity long burned away for lust. He was almost beautiful, with the moon acting like a halo against his ink-black hair. 

“And who is the one who bent the knee to me?” He asked, a hypothetical question, Cassandra knew it. He began to grind his cock against her slick entrance. “Don’t deny that you relish being ordered around, kitten.” She shuddered at his words, earning a quirked brow. “Oh? It seems you are not adverse to being my pet.” 

“S-Shut up and fuck me already!” Cassandra hissed, face burning red from his salacious words. V merely laughed, continuing to grind his cock against her cunt. 

“Beg for me, kitten.” Cassandra scowled at him. 

“...fuck me. I want you to fuck me, V.” V lazily shook his head. “Don’t tease me!” 

“If it were not for the pollen, I would take my time with you. But I cannot help it.” He pushed his cock into her, thrusting at a brutal pace. Cassandra gasped out, a hand gripping her thigh while the other grabbed his wrist. V grunted with each thrust, his violet eyes ablaze with lust. Cassandra found the sight almost entrancing, her mind trapped between staring into his eyes and the cock currently pistoning in and out of her wet cunt. She leaned her head back, groaning at the thrusting. 

“Look at me, pet.” V growled, his hand reaching forward to guide her gaze back to him. “I want your eyes on me.” If Cassandra’s face could become any redder, she was certain it was. Keeping focus on V, the demon who was currently effected by some sort of sex pollen, under his command...

Dammit. It was far too easy to submit to V. She knew it ever since they first met, when he arrived all those months ago. Had she been trying to deny herself of the attraction she had? Or was she only wary out of a fear of being heartbroken again? 

“V!” She cried out, thoughts swept away by orgasm. V leaned down to bite her collarbone, growling as he thrust through her orgasm. As she recovered from the intense bliss, she noticed that V was still flushed, still aroused, and very obviously not done with her. He pulled back to let go of her legs, letting them fall onto the stone altar. His eyes were no longer focused on her face, now focused on her cum-leaking pussy. Cassandra blushed, trying to pull her legs together only for V to stop her.

“No, my pet.” He purred, rolling her over onto her stomach. “I quite like you like this, full of my seed.” She could tell that the demonic lust in his system made his voice warp, just slightly. “It seems that you need to be filled anew…” He suddenly thrust, causing her to cry out, still sensitive from her orgasm. “And I will gladly do so.” 

“V…” Cassandra whimpered. 

“Sir.” 

“I’m sorry?” She felt his hand take a fistful of her hair, giving it a hard pull. “Ah!” 

“It’s Sir, my pet.” V growled. She let out a soft pant, still processing his command. Shoot, V was kinkier than she expected. Perhaps he wanted to take every advantage he had to fulfill his kinks?

“Y-Yes sir!” She gasped out at another pull of her hair. V let out a contented purr and let go. 

“There we are...such a good girl you’ve become, Cassandra.  _ My _ obedient pet.” V purred, continuing to thrust into her cum-slick cunt. Cassandra could only shiver, unsure if it was just because of V’s renewed thrusts or the dominance he asserted over her. “If I had known you would have bowed to me with little effort, I would have pounced upon you sooner.” 

_ ‘Did you get your ego from Vergil?’ _ Cassandra idly thought as he continued to thrust into her.  _ ‘Because the only reason we’re fucking like rabbits is because of the poll-’ _ He leaned down, peppering bites and kisses along the back of her shoulders and neck. She squeaked from aroused surprise, her walls squeezing around his cock. His other hand began to pinch and rub at her clit, making her squirm from overstimulation. She tried to pull away from his too-skilled hands and harsh thrusts but V kept her in her place.

“Cum for me, my pet.” He growled into her skin. Cassandra squeezed her eyes shut as orgasm ripped through her body. She could feel his hand move across her hips before a sudden surge of demonic power made her cry his name into the night. 

She felt him slowly pull out, their mixed cum dripping onto the ground. She slowly sat up, shaking and panting from the force of the orgasm. She rolled over and looked down, noticing an intricately-styled V tattooed roughly where her womb was. She looked up to V, who was snuggling up to her.

“So, I guess I’m your mate or something?” 

“If you so wish.” V murmured tiredly. 

“...if you use me to hurt Dante or Vergil, know that I’ll kick your teeth out.” Cassandra warned. V chuckled. 

“I would never dream of betraying the Sons of Sparda. They would annihilate me if I tried.” V murmured. “But we’re in no position to return back to the hotel.” 

“Great, outdoor camping without a tent. What if we get rained on?” Cassandra huffed. 

“Then I would give you my coat to protect you from the rain.” She let out a sigh at his simple reply. 

“Alright, I guess we can nap here for a while.” She conceded. “Tomorrow we’ll resume the search for Blutgang.” She wrapped his arms around him, the two leaning against the altar. It didn't take long for the two to easily drift off into slumber. 


End file.
